


Guard Dog

by reeby10



Series: Sterek Week '12 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' dad gets a guard dog and Derek doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kewkyc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kewkyc).



> Sterek Week drabble 4 with the prompt from kewkyc "Stiles’ dad gets a guard dog. Cue Derek smelling it on Stiles/ trying to sneak into his room (bonus for both!)"

“So this hasn't happened in awhile,” Stiles said conversationally. He was pressed up against the door of the Hale house, Derek's nose pressed firmly to his neck as sniffed. “Any particular reason you're holding me up against the door instead of, I dunno, letting me the rest of the way into your house?”

Derek continued his sniffing, now accompanied by little licks and the scrape of stubble along his neck, and Stiles sighed. It was probably be best to let Derek go on with his thing, but he'd really wanted to ask some questions about his research. Plus he had less than two hours until he had to be home to cook dinner for his dad and he had been hoping to get some good making out in before he left.

Finally, Derek pulled back a little, though not enough for Stiles to actually move. “You smelled,” he said, glaring.

Stiles frowned for a moment, unsure why a change in a body wash would upset his boyfriend so much. “Oh!” he exclaimed when he realized what the real reason was. “My dad got a guard dog because there had been reports of _someone_ lurking in the neighborhood at night and he wanted to be sure I would be ok when he's working overnights.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek continued glaring. “Not my fault and you will leave the poor dog alone,” he said with exasperated fondness. “He hasn't done anything to you, or me, other than exist and my dad likes him. So.”

Derek growled a little at that, but eased back. “That's not going to stop me from coming over.”

“I know,” Stiles replied, smiling. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him toward the living room. “Now get over it so I can ask some questions, which you will answer, and we can get to the making out portion of the evening.”

Derek followed without protest, but Stiles knew the dog issue wasn't totally dropped. Derek was jealous over the weirdest things, and he had a feeling the dog would be a constant source of disgruntlement. And if that meant Derek would be coming over more often because of that, then that was perfectly fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
